fallen_kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora
Similar to the Greek myth, Pandora's box. She released the haunts within the music box when she was younger and went into a comatose state when 'hope' decided to stay and anchor itself to her soul. When she came out of it, time had marched on mercilessly with the world and left her behind. She lost her memories and there were no known records of any relatives she may have had. Time was lost to her, and there was no way to return to it. Her body seems to have never aged, though she can feel a burden upon her shoulders, pressing down on her and wearing her soul thin. Pandora now travels in search for a way to recapture the haunts and end her own misery, an immortality that was given to her when time rejected her sorely, to live in guilt and regret. Upon entering the Fallen Kingdom, she realized that she missed her home far more than she would've liked to. Everything there reminds her of her past, tormenting her conscience. Pandora stopped by an Inn, striking up a conversation with the elderly Innkeeper. She wakes up to find that the mysterious old man disappeared, and in his place was a note confirming her position as the new Innkeeper. She was surprised at first, but her shock in his disappearance wasn't the biggest one she encountered. As Pandora went through the daily motions of keeping the Inn clean and the guests content with their lodgings, Hope seemed to have severed its link to her soul when she had entered the Fallen Kingdom. Now released from Hope's clutches, time marches on along side her again. Pandora's body has reverted back to its original state, as a young girl. She didn't know how or why, but she was relieved to have the burden of immortality lifted from her shoulders. She is soon summoned from her new world and called back to the Celestial plane, where the Celestial Council deems her sins forgivable now that humanity has adapted to their changes. They offer her a rebirth, to reform as anything she wishes to. Pandora ponders the offer but ultimately asks them to leave it as a favor for the time being because she was content with her current life in the Fallen Kingdom, dismissing the dull ache of loneliness in her heart. The Celestial bodies consented and returned her to the Kingdom as a fallen star, allowing her to see the expanse of her new home. Pandora's eyes were caught by a single soul, standing lithe and strong in the midst of others, radiating a power, a charisma so strong that she could tell who the character was instantaneously. The King. Standing so regal and proud, his raven black wings folded elegantly behind him, Pandora wondered about his lore, she was enraptured by the mystery that shrouded their King and had decided to look into it when she had landed. But little did she know that he was going to make an appearance and impact on her life. Auril Coins: 50,000 bronze (500 silver) Category:Characters